A large amount of electronic documents are available throughout organizations and on the Internet. There are different types of search solutions, for example, a search application solution that allows a user to search this available data. Before a search result are presented to a user the search results obtained after a search are to be arranged based on certain influencing parameters. Typically the search results are arranged in a cascading manner. For example, in a cascading based arrangement of search results the search results are first arranged based on a first influencing parameter, the arranged search results are then re-arranged based on a second influencing parameter and the process is continued till the last rank influencing parameter.
One of the issues with a cascading based arrangement is that a search result having a lower value for a first influencing parameter would always be ranked lower than other search results irrespective of the values of other influencing parameters for the search result. Thus in the cascading based arrangement, the arrangement of search results is not based on values of all the influencing parameters but only a few of the influencing parameters, which is undesirable.